


Whispered thruths

by DeshiXu



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeshiXu/pseuds/DeshiXu
Summary: It wasnt unusual for the two of them to go out together, they were boyfriends, and thats what boyfriends do, right? Even by knowing that, Doom Bringer couldnt stop the pinkish tan his cheeks took while staring at his lover.
Relationships: Edward "Add" Grenore/Ainchase Ishmael
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Whispered thruths

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in half an hour before dinner because of a twitter thread, i promised id make this 2k at least but i was hungry so no thankyou
> 
> imagine making content for a dead mmorpg, couldn't be me, also i hate Doom Bringer with a deep passion, this was hell but i needed to satiate my friend's and my desires for DBBL
> 
> my first time writing in english and also my first time posting on ao3  
> please excuse any errors, this is unbeta'd and english is not my first language (it should have been beta'd but my beta reader just screamed and gushed about the ff so)
> 
> beware, this contains premaritial hand holding and premartial kisses, also why dont tags like that exist? smh

The soft rustling of the wind in the calm evening gave the surrounding view a strange atmosphere, similar to those old movies they sometimes watch with the rest of the group on their 'bonding nights', as Rena liked to refer them, even though they'd always end up with some kind of fight between any of the memebers born from an innocuous comment about the film.

Doom Bringer looked at Bluhen, perched on the balcony, pointedly looking at the rising moon, still surrounded by the deep reds and blues scattered with softly glittering stars, his fluffy coat forgotten on the chair opposite to where Doom Bringer was seated.  
Bluhens skin seemed to reflect the pale shine of the moonlight, and his hair, tinted silver were gently flowing with the soft wind. 

It wasnt unusual for the two of them to go out together, they were boyfriends, and thats what boyfriends do, right? Even by knowing that, Doom Bringer couldnt stop the pinkish tan his cheeks took while staring at his lover.

It felt unreal, was it the fact that the other was an angel, maybe, that made his stomach flutter, with the tought of being able to call such a divine and magical being his boyfriend.  
He couldnt stop staring, who would blame him? It was like a pull, that halted him from taking his eyes off Bluhen.

And then the other turned around.

Bluhen, with his cheeks tinted red and pulled by his mouth into a wide, soft, smile, was looking at him, with the stars reflected in his eyes, and with the moon illuminating his radiant face.  
His right hand still holding the rail of the balcony, and his left hand extended to the scientist, to invite him in to getting drunk with him on the shining stars above.

"I love you."

It was uttered sowly, sofly, merely a whisper escaped from his lips against his will, yet so full of love and adoration.

Time stopped, like a shattering clock cessing its ticking, everything stilled for a moment, while the two looked eachother in the eyes.

Then everything started again, and Doom Bringer realized what words escaped him. He turned red, like the ripest cherry in the bunch, averted his gaze from the angel and tensed his shoulders bringing them closer to himself as to appera smaller. He felt like a fool, how could he not? Of course, he and Bluhen were boyfriends, of course, but it was probably too early to say such things. What if the other didnt feel the same way? Words have their weight, what if Bluhen isnt ready for them, for him to be so utterly and deeply in love? What if Doom Bringer just scared him away? What would he do without the other? What if...

Bluhen took Doom Bringer's hands from his face, sofly inciting him to look the angel in the eyes.

Doom Bringer looked up, his cheeks still red and his hands trembling, and slowly, shyly looked Bluhen in the eyes.

He expected confusion, disgust, fear, from the other, but instead, he looked at Bluhen, his smile impossibly larger and happier than before, eyes shining so brightly they could rival the moon itself, and full so of love.

He recognized the stare, Bluhen looked at few things with such eyes, like the El and the image of Elria, both godly and otherwordly things, simialr to Bluhen himself. 

Doom Bringer never expected never expected he would, one day, find himself the reciever of such stare.

"I love you too"

Bluhens tone wasnt like Doom Bringers, hushed as if his love for the angel was something to hide, Bluhens tone was steady and soft, a promise of steel coated in cotton.

Everything stopped again, but intead of thoughts full of worries, there was a comfortable silence, like Doom Bringer's mind decided to shut down, and oh boy, was he glad about that.

They kept eachother's gaze, Bluhens hands still holding Doom Bringer's, as if to ground him and securig him that this is not a dream, he really said that.

But insecurueties were already worming their way into the scientits mind.

"are you sure you love me? You dont have to say that if its too early or.."  
and if he wasnt red before, he would be now, Doom Bringer wasnt ceirtanly known for expressing his emotions, how could he manage to put into words that Bluhen didnt have to force himself to love him, he wasnt a loveble person afterall, the scientist knew that.

"but i do. Angels dont lie, you should know that, should you? you love one"  
Bluhen giggled, coyly looking at the other with mischief shining in his eyes.

"who said that? I definitely didnt. What i said is that you're an annoying fuck whom ruins everything"  
Seriously, how could this fool ruin the moment just to pick at him?  
Doom Bringer shook his head and averted the other's gaze while retaining his reddish blush by hearing the other laugh at him and his antics.

"oh really? I was sure i heard you say you loved me? Are you sure you dont love me? I love you, wont you reciprocate me?"  
Bluhen said still giggling, expression now soft, placing a soft kiss on the scientist's cheek.

"... i do love you"  
Doom Bringer mumbled while inching towards the angel.

"what was that? I didnt hear it."

"I said i love you! You're so annoying, you poor excuse of an angel!"

"you hurt me, dear"

Doom Bringer flushed red anew, while Bluhen continued on a full on laugh.

The angel soflty placed his hands on the scientists cheeks, making the other look him in the eyes while slowly pulling his face closer.

"i really do love you, dont doubt my word"  
Bluhen said, looking into Doom Bringers eyes, with the same look as before, like he was a god among mortals, a superior being walking on elrios like it was his creation.

And as if to seal a promise, the angel slowly pulled the other completely against himself and kissed him soflty.


End file.
